


Shot Through The Heart

by TotallyNotAmelie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Prime alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotAmelie/pseuds/TotallyNotAmelie
Summary: Shot through the heart,and you're to blameDarlin',you give lovea bad name.





	1. Shot Through The Heart

Lance laid on the floor, self-deprecating thoughts flooding his head. He wanted his alpha. His heat was starting from stress, and the omega was unprepared. His instincts screamed at him to make a nest, but he was in conflict. No matter how he made it on the bed, he rejected the finished product. The Cuban rationalized that it was his alpha's rejection that created the problem. Tears streamed down his cheeks at the thought of him not having help throughout his heat. Keith was gone, and Lance was abandoned, alone. Keith didn't love him, and he had to cope. He was not doing a very good job of it, though, losing sleep and lacking performance at work. His alpha boss, Allura, had noticed, but she knew the situation (since they are good friends).  She, thankfully, didn't push the stressed omega any further than Keith had already put him to the edge of snapping.  

 

So, there he laid, on the floor in a half-assed nest with cramps and sweat dripping down his back. The omega didn't have the strength to get up and retrieve the toys in his drawer. He resorted to using his fingers to relieve himself until the wave of heat was done repeatedly crashing over him. He slowing reached down his form, pushing back his waistbands of his sweatpants and boxers. Slick pooled around his fingers. Small pained moans filled the room as the thinned omega chased release. They became louder and more frequent as he came closer to cumming. With one wail, he came on his fingers and his stomach. His head began to clear, and the lustful fog parted. It left sorrow and loss of his alpha in its wake, smothering the pitiful omega. 

 

The rest of the week was consumed by his heat, making him lose more work hours. After it ended, the Cuban desperately needed groceries. He showered and braved the streets. A few prime alphas picked up on the after-heat scent, but the only indicator was the twitch of their noses and the hard glance in Lance's direction before they respectfully turned away. In the store, Lance saw Keith with Shiro. They were smiling and laughing like Keith hadn't left Lance broken on the floor of their apartment. The Omega stared for a few moments before remembering himself and grabbing a cart. He pushed through the aisles, searching for ingredients for his Mami's recipe for garlic knots he loved so much. Shiro's scent wafted through the store. As a prime alpha, it was much stronger than the other smells (besides lance's prime omega scent, especially after a heat). Lance's nose twitched at the smell of violets and earth. He was supposed to be mad at Keith, and by extension, the kind-hearted Shiro. A hint of Keith's fresh-after-rain-mud smell reached his sensitive heat-affected nose. The brunette shook his head from the sorrow of his alpha leaving. The bitter scent of distressed prime omega must have wafted out slightly. Keith swiftly walked to his aisle from the one neighboring. The ravenette looked shocked, mostly. He tried to reach for his  _former_ omega before schooling his expression and appearing indifferent. That was Lance hated about him. His refusal to work out his problems. He never apologized on his own, and he wanted to be the stereotypical hot-headed alpha. 

 

"Sorry..." Lance mumbled in response.

 

"It's not-" his ex-alpha tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he caught himself. He shouldn't care. Lance hated him now, he had to deal with his decision to walk out on his beloved omega. "It's fine."

 

Shiro soon appeared, making sure Keith didn't try to fight with Lance. The prime alpha raised his eyebrows at the display of discomfort on both sides. Keith rubbed his arm while Lance looked to the side pretending to examine a can of soup from afar. Then, both alphas noticed the ingredients in his cart.  Shiro didn't recognize them. Keith, of course, did. His mouth fell open at the sight. It was Lance's comfort and celebration food.  Either Lance was really depressed that he left or really happy about it. Either way, Keith felt a pang in his chest at the focused view of lance's eyebags he usually tended to. he saw  **his** omega's dishelved appearance and sorrowful attitude. He tried to read into the small details like Lance had taught him. What he found, left him more broken than before. He saw the pain. He smelled the light aftermath of his heat from past experience and familiarity. The omega wasn't due for another two months. Had he brought him a stress heat? Keith felt awful. Lance just looked down before he could search deeper. That look was stained into his mind. The classic omegan look created when rejected. The despair and exhaustion. 

 

"Lance?" Keith called, making him turn around without his cart.

 

"What, al-Keith?"

 

"I-...Are you...okay?"

 

"Honest or normal answer?"

 

"Preferrably honest."

 

"Nah, I don't think so..." he shrugged and gave a small, fake, and bitter smile.  Keith frowned at his omega.

 

He turned to Shiro, "What do I do?"

 

"Apologize," Shiro strarted. "He thinks you rejected him. I could see it in his eyes. His omega felt unwanted and strung out. Lance was affected by how his omega reacted, making him so sad like he was.  I'm sorry, Keith. You've gotta swallow your pride on this one..."

 

"Alright...but when?"

 

"Never a better time to start than now.

 

After Lance rung up his groceries and took them to the car, he turned on the radio, seeing the song, "You Give Love a Bad Name" playing on one station. He pressed it before putting the key in the ignition. He heard the the opening line, taking it to heart.

 

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!"

 

A knock on his window made him turn it down as the second line began to play.


	2. And You're to Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shot through the heart
> 
> AND YOU'RE TO BLAME
> 
> darlin'  
> you give love  
> a bad name

" _and you're to blame_ ," the radio whispered.

 

"Lance!" Keith called. Lance turned the radio off, ready to listen intently to whatever Keith was about to preach to him about the awful omega he was. What Keith said next surprised him, though. "Lance...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said! I didn't mean to hurt you! I let my anger control me, my precious omega. It's all my fault...I'm so so so sorry, Lance. Can you possibly take me back?"

 

Lance was also joyful at how his alpha didn't disapprove of him. But, if Lance wasn't at fault, then that meant Keith was. Lance's self-hate turned into anger towards his alpha (that he decided he would most likely take back since he asked so nicely). However, he felt like hell, and he was feeling petty. He decided to give Keith the same hell for a couple minutes to get back at him. So he did what he did best, riling keith up. Getting out of the car, he yelled, "Oh! You're sorry! Only one right thing came out of your mouth in the past minute. That was that it was all your fault! The rejection was miserable! I cried and cried! I had a stress heat all by myself on the fucking floor! You asshole! It felt like a shot to my heart! And all for all of this, you're to blame!"

 

Keith stepped back in surprise. "I-I...Lance I didn't-"

 

"You didn't know? Of course you didn't since you never tried to check on me and how I've been doing even before you abandoned me," the omega spat. A scent of anguish fell from his glands, smothering the alpha infront of him. "You know what? Fuck you!"

 

"Lance! Wait!"

 

"What?" he asked annoyedly.

 

"I'll do anything! Please! I love you! I'm sorry!"

 

"Keith, as much as I and my omega love you to pieces, you're making me want to puke. Very out of character for you to admit fault," Lance explained, trying to relieve the tension.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" his alpha shouted. 

 

_Well, I distracted from the problem. *Mental pat on the back*_

 

"There's my Keith..." he whispered with a small smile, ducking his head. "I'm sorry too, for the record. I started the discussion...You escalated it into a petty argument before storming out, but I still created the tension."

 

"It's not your fault, baby," the alpha paused. "I love you, so much. Will you please take me back?"

 

"Hmmm..." Lance pretended to think. "You know what? Sure." To solidify the statement, he leaned over to give him a chaste kiss. Keith tried to deepen the kiss, but his omega pulled back with a smirk. "Keith."

 

He hummed a response.

 

"Dude, we're in a grocery store parking lot. Chill"

 

"Mmkay. Let's go home?"

 

"Sure." They both climbed into the car. "Oh! I love you too, you gaping asshole!" 

 

The cuban male turned the radio back on to hear

 

"And you're to blame"

 

His thoughts drifted off as he drove, humming along to the song.


	3. Darlin’

Lance sang along to the song, but he shut it off as the chorus sang “and you’re to blame, Darlin’-“

 

The two of them walked into the apartment building, making their way to the cheap four rooms they called home. Lance pulled out his key, unlocking the door with a small smile. 

 

_“Home,”_ His omega called to him from his thoughts.

 

”Home.” He called back.

 

”what?” Keith asked. 

 

“My omega is glad you’re back,” he replied slowly. Keith smiled softly.

 

maybe this won’t be as hard as he thought

 

“Darlin’ you should know, I’m always easy for you~” Lance purred to his alpha.

 

”I said that out loud, didn’t I?” He mumbled.

 

”yep!~” the prime omega giggled.

 

Keith playfully growled with a small flush to his cheeks at his omega’s flirtatious remark. 

 

A small tad of arousal entered the Cuban’s scent, making him flush in embarrassment. 

 

To get back at him, Keith simply snarked, “So you are that easy...Darlin’” with a  _very_ obvious wink. 

 

“Let’s take this elsewhere, hmm?” Lance replied cheekily wish a small blush and an alluring smirk on his soft face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short, but I felt that I should keep the next scene for the next chapter :) thanks for reading, friends!


End file.
